Two Of Hearts
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Pre ep to 'Spooked'. Olivia's in love with Elliot, but she can't have him. Enter Dean Porter, who's back to stake his claim. Which man will get a hold of Olivia's fragile heart? Please R&R!
1. Date night

**Title: Two Of Hearts**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia; Dean/Olivia; Munch/Alex; Fin/ Melinda; Cragen/Donnelly**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, Porter would've never come back and Elliot and Olivia would live in martial bliss.**

**Setting/Classification: Current, AU**

**Spoilers/Notes: Pre-ep to **_**Spooked. **_**Elliot's divorced and Eli's not his. Melinda's husband died.**

**Summary: Olivia's torn between two men. She's in love with Elliot, but she can't have him. Enter the returning Dean Porter, who comes back to stake his claim. Which man will really claim Olivia's fragile heart?**

**Author's note: So, next week will be a truly sad day for us EO fans all over the world. Dean Porter comes back. And based on the preview I just saw, with Dean and Olivia making out in her apartment, it looks like he'll be sticking around. I guess that's good news for a lot of Porter/Benson shippers out there (cries in frustration). All I can say is, Elliot needs to do something!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit **

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 28, 2009**

If there's one thing Detective Olivia Benson can't stand is being alone and miserable.

She can't remember the last time she's been on a date and her love life has been seriously lacking ever since she ended her last relationship.

Sitting at her desk, she was swamped with mounds and mounds of paperwork. The latest case they were working on was taking a huge toll on her and it's impact has a domino effect on her dating life. She's hasn't been on a date since she broke up with her last boyfriend and her trauma at Sealview and it brought up past images of what Harris had done to her downstairs in the basement that she didn't want think about again.

Then, there was her partner and best friend, Elliot Stabler. The man who knows and understands her more than anyone else in her life. Through their ups and downs, he's been the one constant stability in her life, her missing piece to the puzzle, her pride and joy. And it was no secret that there were some lingering sexual tension between them, but neither of them acted on it, even though he was married.

Well, now, things have changed. His divorce from his wife Kathy was finalized nine months ago, but they didn't jump into bed with each other when it happened. In fact, they still haven't done anything. Because of their strict no-dating-co-workers policy on the force, they kept their distance from each other romantically. However, their tight bond and friendship was back on track in a big way. They were able to joke, laugh and talk to each other more freely now.

However, and as much as it pains her to admit it, she's in love with her partner. Her partner who's now a single man. But, she knows she can never have him. Which is why she's been miserable on the dating scene for a long time. However, that would change when a certain FBI agent strolled through the precinct.

"Olivia Benson, how long has it been?" Dean Porter quipped when he took a seat on her desk.

She smiled at him. "It's been a while, Dean. What's going on? What makes you come back to New York?"

"Well, as you can see, the case you're working on has been moved to high profile. I'm on my way to see your captain," he told her.

"Is that all you came here for?" she quipped.

He leaned over so no one else can hear their conversation. "Olivia, the real reason why I came here is because I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tonight?"

Her eyes were wide open in shock. Dean Porter was asking her out on a date! Could her luck have changed right away?

"Are you serious?" she asked, her voice pitching high and squeaky.

He grinned. "Dead serious. And, to tell you the truth, I've always liked you; even when you were undercover in Oregon, I've liked you. So, what do you say?"

Since he's an FBI agent and since there's no law against a cop and a federal official dating, she reached over and thumped his nose playfully with her finger.

"Pick me up at my apartment at eight," she whispered. He smiled and hopped off her desk. He winked at her as he turned on his heel and began to walk away, just as Elliot walked in with files in his hands.

"What's Porter doing here?" he asked bitterly as he sat down at his desk and got right to work. It was no secret that Elliot and Dean don't get along very well and have made their intentions known to each other on several different occasions.

"Turns out our case just went high-profile. He's gonna be helping us out," she simply said.

"Oh. So, um, have you eaten?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No, why?" she asked, not even looking at him.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat when we leave?" he asked, looking at her intently. Truth be told, he wanted to tell her how he felt and he figured by them going to their favorite diner, he'll be more comfortable talking to her about his feelings.

She looked up at him with a sad smile on her face. "I'd love to, but I have a date tonight."

"Really?" he asked, looking surprised and disappointed.

"Yeah. Besides, I'm pretty much done with my files, so I'm gonna head out. I'll see you tomorrow," Olivia said as she grabbed her jacket and her things and began to walk out, leaving him alone.

Elliot felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep. There was no sense in him staying here any longer, so he decided to grab his things and head out himself. He thought a couple of glasses of scotch and a good basketball game on television would entertain him since he doesn't see his kids as much anymore.

Truth be told, his second attempt to make his marriage work with Kathy didn't work; even when their fifth child was born. However, even that didn't prepare him when Kathy revealed that Eli wasn't his son. That tore him up so much that he packed up his things and moved out because he couldn't handle staying there anymore; knowing what she had put him through.

Now that he was single, he thought he could finally tell Olivia how he felt. However, seeing that she's going on a date tonight, it's not gonna happen.

And that hurts so much.

X

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 28, 2009**

Looking at herself in the mirror, Olivia smiled because she knew she looked good. She rushed to get home after she got a text message from Dean that he was coming over in about 10 minutes. She thought about taking him to this fancy Italian restaurant downtown, but she decided a home cooked meal would be better for them. And boy, she had to really go all out to cook a delicious meal.

She had no reason to be nervous. Dean's been in her apartment before and he didn't come off as he was being perceived. Taking a deep breath, she ran her fingers through her auburn brown hair one more time to make sure everything was in place, then she went into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Someone knocked on the door, which startled her for a moment. She went into the living room and peered through the peephole to see who it was.

Dean arrived right on time. She opened the door and greeted him with a smile on her face.

"Right on time. I like that," she smiled as she stepped aside and allowed him to walk right in.

"Something smells good in here," he told her as he sat down on the sofa.

"I decided to cook for you. Dinner will be ready in a little while," she replied as she went into the kitchen to grab two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's gonna be delicious," he grins at her.

"Thanks you," she told him as she sat down next to him and popped open the bottle of wine. After filling each glass with crimson red liquid, she handed one of the glasses over to him with a smile on her face.

"Cheers," they both said as they clinked their glasses together and then they took a sip of it.

"I must say, Dean, I'm really surprised you wanted to see me. I mean, the last time you were here, you didn't even give the time of day," she told him honestly.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't here for very long. Besides, I had to endure your partner's wrath."

"Elliot's very protective of me, that's all. He just wants to see me happy," she said, even though it pained her to say that to the man who was sitting next to her on her sofa, in her apartment. And it pained her even more that she turned down a dinner date with her best friend in order to be with the FBI agent.

"I understand. So, um, looks like I'm gonna be here for a couple of days at least. So, is there any chance we can get together again soon?" he asked with a hint of shyness in his voice.

Olivia considered her options. Since she was single and she was tired of being single, she decided to give him a chance. And since she can't be with Elliot; even though her heart was calling her a fool for not being with him, she decided to give it a go. Dean was single, available and he was handsome in his own way. And, don't even get her started on when the last time she got laid. She's been in a dry spell for the last couple of years.

"Absolutely," she beamed at him. He smiled at her and they clinked their glasses together again. However, they locked eyes for a moment. Pure silence filled the air as they looked at each other slowly. Tension filled between them as their faces drew closer to each other. Before they could react differently, their lips met tenderly and slowly. Olivia closed her eyes and felt the sensation of Dean's kiss from head to toe. It's been so long since she kissed anyone like this and since her attack, she hadn't even thought about letting another man touch her. But, somehow, Dean broke through her protective barrier and he's not rushing into anything right now.

Before long, she easily fell into his warm embrace. Any lingering thoughts about being alone again left her mind as soon as their kissing intensified. Dean ran his fingers through her long brown hair and kissed her more fiercely. Olivia allowed his tongue to intermingle with hers gently. Labored breathing filled the air as they started a full on make out session on her couch. When air finally became a problem, they broke apart.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" he asked, breathing heavily just as well.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked softly.

He looked at her, wide-eyed and wondering if she meant anything she said. "Are you sure that's what you want, Olivia?"

She just nodded her head. He got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him. Before they went into her bedroom, she went into the kitchen and turned off the stove because she didn't want dinner to burn when they get finished. She can always warm up the food later.

As they headed towards her bedroom, both Dean and Olivia realized that it's gonna be a night neither one of them will ever forget.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Dean and Olivia make love, however, their happiness is short-lived when Elliot shows up at her apartment unannounced and catches them in a compromising position. Can he handle seeing the woman he loves move on? Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm crying right now because I'm dreading the day that episode airs. I have a feeling Olivia will really fall for Porter!**

**Please review!**


	2. A night they'll never forget

**The reviews have been amazing, thank you very much! I know for sure now that I'm gonna continue. Now, I don't think I'm gonna be able to finish this story by the time the episode comes on, so therefore, I'm planning on continuing. Furthermore, I saw the new preview for it and it does mention that Elliot will be jealous. On a scale of one to ten, he's coming at nine. And they even hinted Dean as the ex-lover. Did something happen between Olivia and Dean before? We may never know!**

**With that being said, I'm still dreading that episode, and I still have a queasy feeling that she's gonna really fall for him. I mean, we all want her and Elliot to be together, but he seems perfectly happy with Kathy and Olivia can't wait forever. But we don't want her with Dean. Hell, I'd rather have her be with Cassidy again!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 28, 2009**

Olivia hoped that she won't regret what she's about to do.

As Dean kissed her passionately and pushed her towards her bedroom, guilt washed over her face. She closed her eyes and imagined Elliot kissing her and touching her. What the hell is wrong with her?! She can't be with her part, even if she wanted to, and that alone broke her heart even more.

She craved the sexual tension from Elliot. Truth be told, she's a slut when it comes to him. She can't remember how many times she came around her own fingers, thinking about him and what he was gonna do to her. But, rules are rules and as much as she wants him right now, it's not gonna happen.

Dean was a different story. He was handsome in his own right and he was here, giving her exactly what she wants. His hands roamed over her dress clad body and his lips never left hers. He was kissing her like she never been kissed before.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" he asked when they broke apart for a moment. She didn't say a word to him. She didn't have to say anything. Her eyes told him what he needed to hear.

He fastened his mouth on hers again; his tongue exploring the inner recesses of her mouth. She moaned and felt his hands on her hips, gripping them tightly and pulling her closer to him so she could feel his erection straining against her. Before she had time to react, Dean turned her around so that her back was facing him and removed the straps of her dress. He started kissing her shoulders gently; giving her skin proper and loving attention. She threw her head back, causing her hair to hit his face and he could only smile when he heard her moan softly.

"You're so good at this," she whispered against his cheek lightly. He kissed her once again, his tongue intermingling with hers. She felt lightheaded and giddy at the action he was doing.

As time went by, they slowly began removing each other's clothing and tossing it all on the floor. Olivia felt her eyes flutter when Dean started lavishing tender kisses on her neck. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and cried out for more as she felt herself growing wet with anticipation. She needed more. She wanted more. She craved for more and she was gonna get it. Within minutes, both of them were now butt naked.

Then, they ended up on her bed; touching and kissing each other with fervor. Olivia gasped loudly when she felt Dean's strong hands on her perky breasts and moaned even more when he flickered her cinnamon taunt nipples with his thumbs. Another moan escaped her lips when he leaned down and fastened his mouth around one of them; scrapping it lightly with his teeth. As he was doing it, his fingers made his way down between her legs and inserted them deep inside her swollen opening. She hissed loudly when he started to fondle her more and more. To return the favor, she started fondling his shaft.

"Oh, Dean," Olivia moaned when he removed his fingers away from her core and moved down over her body. He placed her now limp legs over his broad shoulders and began lapping at her center. She thrashed her head from side to side and clutched the bed sheets with her fingers until her knuckles turned white. After months and months of being sexually starved, Dean was finally giving her exactly what's she been longing for.

Before long, she was convulsing into a million pieces. And she was also felt guilt wash over her heated body. A part of her wanted Elliot to be here and do this to her, but Dean wasn't a bad looking person and he was showing a genuine interest in her. Besides, she was tired of being single. She wasn't getting any younger and she wants to opportunity to get married and have a family.

"Um, Olivia, I wasn't prepared for this," he said, breaking the silence between them.

"Look in my top drawer," she told him. He did just that and not surprisingly, he found an unopen box of condoms. He pulled one out and carefully and skillfully put in on his member in no time.

Olivia felt his weight on top of hers as she prepared herself for the big finale. Another loud hiss escaped her lips when he slowly and carefully slid inside of her. Dean leaned down and slanted his mouth on her ruthlessly as he started moving. She wrapped her legs over his strong back and quickly found his rhythm. The pace started off slow, but it wasn't long before they began to pick up.

Things were so good between them that neither of them didn't notice the phone was ringing. They thought about stopping, but they were both reaching their attended goal in a timely fashion. So they ignored it and kept the momentum going.

However, little did they know that the person who was calling on Olivia's house phone was none other than Elliot.

"Dean!" she screamed loudly when he grabbed her hips and started ramming into her harder and faster. She dug her fingers in his back and she swore she was drawing blood, but, for some reason, he wasn't concerned and she was sure he didn't even care at this point.

After a while, though, she wanted control, so with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and stared riding him like her life depended on it. The bedsprings creaked beneath them and the headboard was banging against the wall as they made love like savaged animals. A huge climax was fast approaching them and for once, she wanted to be satisfied. She wanted everything she was denied in her younger years.

When the time came, Dean and Olivia called each other's names out as they reached their peaks simultaneously. Gasping for breath and breathing heavily, she collapsed on top of him and felt his arms snake around her sweat-drenched body. He kissed her forehead gently and smiled brightly.

"That was amazing," she panted softly.

He chuckled. "You're telling me. Who knew Olivia Benson would be such a wild cat in the bedroom?"

"Hopefully, you'll be able to find out while you're here," she sassed at him.

"Yeah, hopefully," he replied as they got settled in bed with their arms around each other. Not long after, they both fell asleep.

It was a night neither of them will soon forget.

X

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 29, 2009**

Weak sunlight shined through the window and on Olivia's face. She woke up slowly and turned over, only to find there was nobody laying next to her. She began to kick herself because she truly believed Dean was interested in her, only to find that he got what he wanted. All of that changed when she smelled the fresh aroma of ground coffee filling up her nose. Wrapping her naked body with the comforter, she got up from the bed and headed out of the bedroom.

"Morning, sunshine," Dean beamed when he saw her walk into the kitchen a moment later. He was heating up the food she made last night and decided to have that for breakfast.

"What time is it?" she asked softly as she sat down at the table.

"6:45. I wanted you to get some more sleep, so I decided to make us breakfast. What made you wake up finally?" he asked as he sat her plate down in front of her.

"Coffee," she said softly.

"Good. Now we can eat together," he smiled at her as he sat down at the table with her.

Meanwhile, Elliot was buzzed in and walked inside. He wanted to talk to Olivia before they went to work this morning, so that's why he was here to pick her up. She did mention that she had a date last night, but he didn't know whether she came home or not. He just hope he's not too late.

After breakfast, which turned out to be delicious, Olivia and Dean maneuvered into the living room. They were kissing madly and they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They both fell on the couch and began making love right there when someone was unlocking the door. It turned out Elliot had a spare key Olivia had given him for emergencies, so when he unlocked the door and walked inside, he wasn't prepared of what laid ahead.

His heart was shattered when he found Olivia on the couch, with Dean right on top of her. Anger boiled in his veins because he couldn't believe what he just saw. Both of them were naked and getting frisky on the couch and he had to hold in all of his strength to keep himself from pulling Dean off of her and beat the shit out of him. Yeah, he was that angry!

Olivia was enjoying herself until she raised her head and gasped in shock when she saw Elliot standing at the door, his face beet red and he looked like he was getting ready to kill someone. She told Dean to stop and when he did, even he was shocked to see Elliot standing in her apartment.

"Elliot! What are you doing here?!" she shrieked.

"I should be asking Dean the same thing, but I got my answer!" Elliot hissed loudly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Dean asked, looking angry now.

"I'm not talking to you! I called you last night, several times to be exact, but you never answered! I even called your cell!" Elliot told her.

"I told you, I was on a date," she told him honestly. The only thing she didn't tell him was that she never left her apartment.

"Well, I can see that! Listen, I was gonna pick you up, but I guess he's gonna drop you off! I'll see you at work!" Elliot snapped before he turned on his heel and stormed out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him and startling the occupants inside.

Olivia never felt so low in her life. She buried her face in her hands and started sobbing. Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head gently. God, she had never seen Elliot so...heartbroken before in her life. I mean, she had seen him at his worst when his marriage ended, but this takes the cake. And she completely understands why he came over here.

He was planning on telling her that he loves her and that he wanted to be with her.

Now she was really conflicted. Just when she was finally able to have a potential relationship with someone who understands what she does for a living, she was now back at square one.

"Are you okay?" Dean whispered softly.

She shook her head and got up from the sofa. She dragged herself towards the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She slid down on the floor and buried her face in her hands. How she's gonna be able to face Elliot at work, especially after what he had walked in on? Then she remembered that she's a grown ass woman and she has the right to be with whoever she wants to be. She's not his property. She's not his slave. She can do whatever she wants and if she wants to be with Dean, her partner and best friend is just gonna have to deal with it!

"Livvie, are you okay in there? Want me to drop you off?" Dean asked softly.

"I'm fine. I have my car, so that's okay," she said as she got up and opened the door.

"Okay, um, can I use the shower?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Sure," she replied softly. Before he went into the bathroom, he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her against him. He slanted her mouth on hers gently; allowing the kiss to linger on for a moment. Then he pulled away from her and walked into the bathroom.

Sitting on the bed, she had a smile on her face. She still loves Elliot, but it's time to buck up and realize that she can be happy.

She has Dean now. And that's all that matters to her.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Tension mounts between Elliot and Olivia as the investigation intensified. Meanwhile, this time, Dean catches Elliot and Olivia in a compromising position. Stay tuned!**

**Please don't kill me because I wrote a Dean/Olivia sex scene. Things will work out right in the end!**

**Please review!**


	3. Can't decide

**Well, we're now less than 24 hours away from the new episode and I'm dreading it more and more. I still can't believe Olivia and Dean are gonna be kissing! What if it went further than that?! What if they wake up in bed together?! I mean, Elliot kissing Dani Beck was bad enough, but this takes the cake! Is Dick Wolf really messing with us EO shippers out here?! I can't take it anymore!**

**Anyway, I did promise that Dean will walk in on Elliot and Olivia in this chapter and that's gonna create more problems for our favorite brown-eyed detective because she's gonna a difficult time choosing which man she wants to be with. Although we're still rooting for the day Elliot and Olivia finally pull the crap out of their asses and get together, it's also fun to keep you in suspense for a bit!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 29, 2009**

For the most part, and to their credit, Elliot and Olivia didn't even speak to each other when they arrived to work later that morning. They didn't even look at each other as they sat down at their respective desks and began working on their latest case. The tension was so thick that you can cut it with a knife.

Sighing deeply, Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at her partner for a second. For a moment, you could see the hurt lingering in beautiful blue eyes and she can't help but feel guilty. Although she felt a tingle go up and down her spine because of her incredible encounter with Dean last night, a twinge of guilt and betrayal twisted her stomach in ways she never thought possible. And, now, she had the terrible privilege of watching her partner be angry wit her.

Not taking it anymore, she decided to get up and get some air. Thank God for the rooftop because if she stays down here any longer, she's gonna go insane.

Elliot watched her as she descended up the stairs, but he quickly lowered his head and continued working. He was still mad because he walked in on her and Porter of all people about to make love again on her sofa. He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of the woman he loved moving on and finding someone new. He had planned on telling her how much he loved her and that if it comes between them and the job, he'd choose her in a flat second. Hell, he was even gonna tell her that he'd even transfer to another unit just so he could be with her.

Realizing that he can't bear to lose her, he dropped everything and got up from his desk. He raced up the stairs and headed towards the roof because he knew he'd be able to find her there.

Meanwhile, Dean showed up at the precinct moments later hoping to be able to talk to Olivia before they had to get back to work. He still couldn't get over what happened this morning and he still couldn't get over what happened between them last night. He had dreamed about that moment for so long, he would literally not function at work because he always thought about her. And she was even better than he dreamed of; which makes what happened between them even more arousing and special.

He walked over to her desk, only to realize that she wasn't there. Elliot's desk was empty as well, which meant only one thing: either they didn't show up for work or they did show up but decided to avoid each other altogether because of what had happened at her apartment. He decided to go look for her and talk to her; hopefully he could get her to go on another date with him tonight.

However, he'd be surprised at what he's about to witness when he gets upstairs.

Meanwhile, Olivia breathed in the fresh New York City air and felt the sun beamed down her sun-kissed olive toned skin. She felt tears brimming in her chocolate brown eyes as she kept thinking about Elliot and Dean and why everything was so wrong in her life. Why can't she be happy for once? Dean asked her out on date, she was lonely, they had a great time (a really _great _time); only to be ruined when Elliot showed up with an angry look on his face and a broken heart to match. Deep down inside, she wants to be with him, but he hasn't even made a move, so she knew it was time to stop feeling sorry for herself and find someone who can appreciate her. Her partner's just gonna have to deal with it.

"Livvie?" a male voice called out to her. She looked over her shoulder and was a little bit surprised to find Elliot standing right behind her.

"Did you follow me?" she asked softly.

"I wanted to talk to you. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I had no right being angry with you because I'm not your boyfriend and you do have the right to be with someone. I hoped I wasn't too late," he confessed as he got closer and closer to her.

"Too late for what?" she asked, looking confused.

"For this," he said as he cupped her face with his hand. Olivia gasped in shock when he pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. She felt her eyes flutter with delight because the kiss was everything she could possibly want. Sure, Dean was a good kisser, but Elliot knocked him right out of the park. The way his tongue moved against hers and the way his mouth devoured hers with such tender and care made her weak in the knees.

Before long, she felt her back being pressed against the brick wall and Elliot's hard body pressed against hers. What the hell is he doing?! She's supposed to be 'happy' with Dean, but he just had to come along and confuse her even more; although, she was enjoying his kisses by the second.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked breathlessly when they pulled apart for a moment.

"I showing the woman I love that I've been a pain in the ass and I'm ready to admit that I'm in love with her," he admitted, shocking the hell out of her.

"You're in love with me?" she asked, her voice squeaky and filled with disbelief. Could such a thing finally happen to her?

"Yes, Olivia Marie Benson. I'm in love with you. I've loved you since the first time we met. Yes, I was married, but there was something about you that took my breath away. However, things kept getting in the way; like our jobs mostly. I was gonna tell you that I was willing to make a huge sacrifice in order for me to be with you. I was planning on transferring," he confessed.

"Oh, El, you don't have to do that..." she replied, but he cut her off with another passionate kiss.

"Yes, I do. Because I love you. Please tell me it's not too late for us," he pleaded with her.

She couldn't say anything. She was speechless as well. Without warning, she slanted her mouth on his once again, feeling his tongue massaging hers gently but also possessively. Elliot reached down and started unbuttoning her shirt, then he slipped his hand inside and felt her skin touching his fingertips. Olivia once again closed her eyes because she never knew how passionate, caring and loving her partner was. God, if she had her way, she should've never slept with Dean in the first place.

Speaking of Dean, he descended up the stair in search for Olivia. He had tried the lockers, the bathroom, even the closet, but still couldn't find her. He wondered if something happened to her. Then he discovered that the door to the roof was cracked open. With his breath caught in his throat, he ran upstairs and put his hand on the door. He pushed it open, stepped out in the cool afternoon air, only to get the shock of his life.

Olivia and Elliot were in the mist of making love on the rooftop.

He got angry. Real angry. He thought he and Olivia had something special, but Elliot just had to ruin everything. Dean wanted to run over there, pull him off of her and beat the shit out of him. The blue eyed hunk had every single opportunity to tell Olivia how he felt and he blew it. Now he wanna stake his claim just because he came back?

It's not gonna happen.

"I can't believe this!" Dean screamed, startling Elliot and Olivia, who were both half naked.

"Dean, what are you doing here?!" Olivia shrieked.

"I should be asking you the same thing! I can't believe you, Elliot! She chose to be with me and you just couldn't handle it!" Dean snapped at the detective.

Elliot wanted to slap the shit out of Dean for saying that, but he couldn't risk losing Olivia, who just happened to get her clothes back on.

"Dean, please, I can explain," Olivia said through her tears.

"Don't bother, Olivia. It's obvious that you changed your mind. I'll be downstairs," Dean said before he turned on his heel and walked away in a huff.

She felt her stomach twisting in knots. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to be caught up like this. Dean likes her, Elliot loves her and she can't even decide on who she wants to be with.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked softly when he got his clothes back on.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone right now," she said, not looking at him.

He wanted to talk to her, but he knew better than to push her. He kissed her forehead gently and walked away, leaving her alone as she wished.

She slid down on the floor and sobbed openly. This is too much. She cares for both men but she can't keep playing with fire. She's gonna have to choose and, although it's gonna pain her to see one man get his heart broken, she had to choose someone. Besides, she has to weigh out the advantages here: Dean was leaving in a couple of days while Elliot will be around much longer. Elliot knows more about her life than anyone else, Dean doesn't. And though they have their share of fights and arguments, Elliot and Olivia has maintained a strong partnership and a tight friendship over the years.

Okay, so Elliot has more advantages than Dean. And now that he's divorced, she should be happy. But, now she was confused as hell.

And she knew she couldn't stay up here any longer. She's gonna have to deal with both of them in the long run. Getting up and wiping her face with her fingers, she got herself together and headed back inside.

Upon heading back towards the bullpen, she could hear some commotion coming from the locker room. She quickly ran downstairs and went inside the locker room, only to find Elliot and Dean in a heated conversation. Fearing something bad was about to happen, she quickly got between them.

"What's going on here?!" she screamed.

"Oh, Olivia, so glad you can join us! I was telling your partner here to back off because you chose me!" Dean snickered.

"I didn't choose anyone!" she snapped at him.

"What about yesterday, Olivia?! What about when we were supposed to have dinner at your apartment, but you asked me to stay with you?! You didn't even tell your partner that we made love!" he countered.

_Can I please die, God? _A voice in her head said.

"WHAT?!" Elliot screamed, looking at Olivia in shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, Stabler, we made love. And it was incredible! She wasn't even thinking about you when I was inside of her! She wanted me, not you! I have her and I'm not letting her go! Now, all this time, since you're no longer sporting a wedding band on your finger that you can go and take what's mine?! You must be out of your fucking mind!" Dean snapped.

That threw Elliot for a loop. Olivia made love with Porter last night. No wonder he couldn't be able to reach her. And now, it's apparent that she had made her choice. He was too late. He couldn't handle seeing her with someone else, but what can he do? He's never known for going after someone else's girl and if she wants to be with Porter, and as much as it pains him to see them together, he's gonna have to let her go and deal with it.

"Is this what you want, Liv? Do you want to be with him?" Elliot asked softly.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "Honestly, El, I don't know what I want anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dean roared.

"It means I don't know who I want to be with, Dean! I care for you both and I even love you both, but I don't know what I want! I don't wanna hurt anyone here!" she screamed out in frustration.

"There's no playing cat or mouse here, Olivia. Make a choice! It's either me or Stabler!" Dean demanded.

Olivia sensed that Elliot wasn't pushing her with her choice and that made her love him even more. Furthermore, Dean was now acting like an asshole and that's the man she slept with last night. Still, she was conflicted because they both love her and they both want her. She still had to make a painful choice. Right now, however...

"Like I said before, I don't know what I want and until I figure it all out, it'll be best that I keep my distance from the both of you. Please understand," she told them both.

"Liv, I understand," Elliot said, letting her know with his blue eyes that he meant it, too.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," Dean snarled as he turned on his heel and walked away. Elliot looked at her with a sympathy look on his face before he turned on his heel and left her alone.

_I don't know what to do, _she thought as she sat down on the bunk bed and buried her face in her hands.

It was all too much for her to take.

**Coming up in the next chapter: As Olivia thinks about who she wants to be with, Dean starts treating her differently. Meanwhile, Elliot shows up at her apartment and they ended up making love, with Dean catching them in the act! Stay tuned!**

**And, yeah, I had to make someone the bad guy here! I read the preview and it also mentioned that Dean will be suspicious because he wants to take over the investigation! **

**Please review!**


	4. A decision made

**Wow, I'm really on a roll with this update and I'm in a much better mood now that I've seen the episode. Turns out, Olivia and Dean making out in her apartment was all an act; especially since Elliot and Morales was hiding in her bedroom tracking his phone. And I knew Porter had something to with what happened to those drug pushers. I just didn't like the way he treated her at the end. She was crying because she finally realized what kind of man he was. And Elliot was jealous, but for the wrong reasons! So, therefore, I was dreading the worst, but I'm happy with the episode now! It was really good and it still give us hope.**

**One more thing, my heart melted when Elliot cradled Olivia and it looked like he kissed her forehead for a second. EO love is alive and well, bitches! I loved that part! Dick Wolf just need to see that for himself!**

**Another one more thing, the next chapter will be the last!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Meloni's bar**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 29, 2009**

Swirling the amber colored liquid glass around in her hand, Olivia sat at the bar and began thinking about who she wants to be with. The earlier confrontation between her, Elliot and Dean still lingered in her head and she was getting a headache from just thinking about it. She managed to avoid both of them during the remainder of the day; Elliot being a little bit more understanding and Dean now treating her completely different.

Something had to give. God, if only things were easier. She loves them both and she wanted to make her choice easier for the both of them, but the fact of the matter is, she can't make a choice because she doesn't want to hurt either one of them. However, since Dean's change in attitude has suddenly become crystal clear, she's having a little bit easier time on deciding who she wants to be with.

When the work day was over, Elliot went over to her desk and told her goodnight and that he'll see her tomorrow. She looked up at him and smiled because even though she was going through some things right now, they haven't forgotten about their tight friendship and close bond.

"Can I join you?" ADA Alexandra Cabot said as she sat next to the brown eyed detective at the bar.

"The more, the merrier," Olivia chimed in, tipping her glass in the blond's direction.

"So, um, word on the street is you have two men fighting for you," Alex quipped.

Olivia sighed deeply. "I know. And I don't know what to do."

"If you want my expert opinion, I'd go with Elliot. He's sexy as sin, he'd always been there for you and he knows more about you than anyone else," Alex said softly.

"Any other time, I'd take heed of your advice, but things have gotten more...complicated," Olivia replied.

"How so?" Alex asked as she took a sip of her apple martini.

"Dean I had sex last night and it was amazing. We were about to do it again when Elliot walked in on us. Then, today, Elliot told him he loves me and that he'll even transfer to another precinct just to be with me. I was about to have sex with him when Dean walked in on us. And, as I was coming downstairs, Dean and Elliot were in each other's faces. I told them both that I have to make a decision. I don't know what I want anymore," Olivia explained.

"Man, that's complicated alright. Still, go with Elliot. Dean's not gonna be around for long, anyway. He's gonna forget all about you. Elliot's not gonna go anywhere. It's obvious the man loves you. And I know in my heart you love him, too," Alex told her.

"You make it sound so easy," Olivia mumbled.

"I just tell it like it is, honey. Listen, I can't make that decision for you, but whatever you decide, make sure it's for your benefit," Alex said, patting her best friend on the shoulder.

Olivia thought about what Alex said for a moment. She completely forgot about herself in light of everything that's been going on. Nodding her head, she slapped a twenty dollar bill on the table and proceeded to get up.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked, looking confused.

"Home. I need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," Olivia said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the bar. Stepping into the cool night air, she wrapped her arms around herself and proceeded to walk home since she wasn't that far away. Since she had her gun with her, she was able to defend herself if someone decides to mess with her.

Whistling loudly, she was halfway home when she failed to notice someone was following her. As she descended up the steps, that figure got closer and closer. Sensing something was wrong, she pulled her gun out of her holster and pointed it at the figure coming towards her.

"Take one more step and I'll blow your head off!" she warned the intruder.

"Liv, are you really gonna shoot me?" the person asked as he finally stepped into the streetlight. Olivia sighed in relief when the person turned out to be none other than Elliot.

"What are you doing here and why were you following me?" she asked as she put her gun back into her holster and looked at him with curious eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe, that's all," he told her honestly.

She smirked at him. "I figured as much. You've always managed to look out for my best interest. Well, since I can't get rid of you, wanna come in?"

"Absolutely," he smiled at her and together they went inside.

Meanwhile, Dean was back at the precinct. He felt like a jerk for treating Olivia like she was a whore earlier so he was hoping he'd catch up to her and apologize. However, Captain Cragen informed him before he went home that he sent her home because she hasn't been sleeping lately and he didn't know what was wrong with her. Sighing deeply, he walked out of the precinct and decided to head over to her apartment. He does remember where she lives.

And hopefully, he'll be able to win her back before Elliot ruins everything.

X

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 29, 2009**

"Listen, Livvie, I'm not trying to put any pressure on you. And I want you to know that whatever you decide, you'll always be my best friend," Elliot said as they sat down on her sofa.

Olivia was surprised. Elliot was not being his angry, temperamental, brooding self. Something was going on and she was determined to find out what he's hinting at.

"El, what's going on? Why are you being so...calm with me?" she asked, narrowing her brown eyes at him.

"I don't know, Livvie. I really don't know. I mean, I'm trying really hard not to come off as a jealous asshole, but I can't help it. I love you so much and I can't stand the thought of losing you in any kind of way," he confessed.

She reached over and cupped his face in her hand. "You're not gonna lose me. Which is why I'm having such a difficult time deciding on who I want. However, after what happened today, it's becoming a little bit easier for me to decide."

"Like I said before, I'm not pressuring you, Livvie. Whatever you decide, I'll support you one hundred percent; even if it hurts me," he told her.

That proved to all that she needed to hear. She drew his face closer to hers and before he had time to react, she slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly. He was stunned for a moment, but he quickly got his bearings and responded right away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him; allowing their bodies to touch from head to toe.

His lips on hers were pure magic. Dean was a good kisser, but Elliot blew him completely out of the park. Once again, just to feel his lips on hers and just to feel his tongue massaging hers made her weak in the knees. If anything, she could die from just kissing him.

Elliot stood up and scooped the beautiful detective up in his strong arms; then he carried her towards the bedroom. Olivia had no objections when he laid her down on the bed. As soon as he laid down next to her, however, all hell broke loose. Clothes were being ripped off, bodies were slapped together and emotions were running high. Years of pent-up, repressed sexual tension was finally gonna be released.

"Livvie, baby, are you sure about this?" he asked softly.

She leaned over and kissed him softly, then she pulled back and looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. The eyes that had made her fall in love with him in the first place.

"I'm sure," she told him honestly.

No more words needed to be said. She cried out in pure pleasure when he lifted her leg over his hip and slid right inside of her. He didn't wear a condom, but that was okay because she was still on the pill and she trusted him with her whole life.

Dean ran upstairs to her apartment, only to find that the door was cracked open. He pulled his gun out of his holster and slowly walked inside her apartment, stealth mode. Then he heard her scream. Alarm rang in his ears as he got closer and closer to where the scream came from. However, he got the shock of life when he peered through the door and wanted to throw up at the sight before him.

Olivia, laying in the bed with her head thrown back in ecstasy and Elliot on top of her, pounding away with the movement of his hips. They had no idea Dean was in the apartment; looking at them with bloodshot eyes.

That proved to a fatal blow to his heart. It's pretty obvious that Olivia made her choice.

Dean wasn't surprised, though. Everyone knew about the lingering feelings Elliot and Olivia had for each other, but they didn't do anything mainly because of their jobs and because Elliot was married. Now, since he's divorced, everything has changed. Besides, Dean realized he won't be around for long, anyway. He had taken another assignment with the FBI and will be leaving tomorrow. He was planning on telling Olivia the news when he came over here. Looks like that won't be happening.

Sighing deeply, he put his gun back in his holster, turned on his heel and walked out of the apartment; remembering to close the door behind him along the way.

Meanwhile, Olivia had to hold on to something because Elliot was making love to her in ways they never thought possible before. She bit down on his broad shoulder hard to keep herself from screaming because he was hitting all the right spots inside of her swollen opening. Tears sprung in her brown eyes because she never felt anything like this before in her life. She had her share of broken relationships and regretful one night stands, but she knew Elliot was gonna be around forever.

She couldn't be more in love with him now.

The blue eyed hunk wasn't done with her yet. He pushed her down on her stomach and lifted her hips to his. A loud hiss escaped her lips when he entered her from behind. Grabbing her hips possessively, he started ramming into her hard and fast. Strands of her hair whipped around her face and she felt she won't be able to walk. He had made love to her in every single position known to man and she felt she was getting ready to pass out.

One thought entered her brain: what the hell Kathy was thinking leaving this sexy looking man?!

It didn't matter now. Elliot wants her. He has her and he's never gonna let her go.

And she's never letting him go, either.

When the time came, they both reached paradise at the same time. After a few more thrusts, they both collapsed on the bed; sweating, panting and looking like they both ran a marathon. He reached over and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and smiled.

"Damn, El, that was amazing!" she squealed with delight.

He laughed. "All that tension we had for each other was well spent, huh?"

"Definitely. Listen, I made my decision here. I want you," she revealed in a serious tone.

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Are you sure, baby?"

"After what we did, you better believe it. I'm gonna tell Porter my decision tomorrow," she said softly.

He nodded his head. Although he didn't wanna hear Porter's name again, he understood Olivia had to tell him. It was only fair.

Elliot leaned over and kissed her passionately. All that mattered is that she chose him.

And he'll do whatever it takes not to screw it up.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Olivia tells Dean her decision, then they say their goodbyes. And Elliot and Olivia once again make love to consummate their long repressed feelings for each other. Stay tuned!**

**Yes, people, this story is coming to an end. I was planning on continuing it, but seeing that I'm in a much better mood after tonight's episode, I decided to end it on a happy note. Love you lots!**

**Please review!**


	5. Finally where she belongs

**Well, this is it. We've come to the end of the story. I had such a great time writing this and I'm so happy you came to love it as well. I see everyone's happy that Olivia had made her choice. If only that happened on the show, we'll all be one big happy campers.**

**And did you see the preview for Wednesday?! I was at the edge of my seat with that one. Dickie's missing, a body turns up and Kathy makes an appearance. Something tells me Elliot's life will forever change! It's gonna be huge, I'm telling you!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 30, 2009**

As far as the 1-6 is concerned, the international investigation into the murders of two Mexican drug pushers was now officially closed, with shocking results. There was nothing more needed to be done.

Olivia , on the other hand, was nervous as hell. Sitting at her desk and looking over her files, she looked over her shoulder and wondered if Dean will show up at any time. Today was his last day being here before he went back to Washington to handle national affairs. He no longer had any reason to stay and a part of her was relieved. However, she felt guilty for putting him through the ringer because at the time, she had no idea who she wanted in her life. But, after making sweet love with Elliot last night in her apartment, her decision became much more clearer. She wanted her partner and to her relief, he still wanted her despite her mixed emotional feelings.

She thought about not telling Dean. She thought about just letting it go and move on with her life. She had a feeling he already knew, which may be the reason why he's been acting cold towards her all throughout yesterday. And the way he was acting turned her off, too. It was something she couldn't handle.

When she looked over her shoulder again, Dean walked in a moment later. He looked at her with a grim look on his face. Taking a deep breath, she slowly got up and walked over to where he was standing. It was gonna be hard to tell him the news.

"Dean, can we talk for a moment?" she asked him softly.

He just stared at her. "What do you want, Olivia? I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"I just wanna let you know that I made my decision," she told him coolly.

"You don't have to tell me, Olivia. I already know. I saw you and Elliot having sex last night," he blurted out.

Her eyes were wide open in shock. "You were in my apartment?!"

"Your door was cracked open, so I went inside and heard you screaming and yelling. I thought something happened, so I treaded towards the bedroom and found the door cracked open. I saw everything. You don't have to tell me your decision because I already know. It's always been Elliot, huh?" he said bitterly.

She lowered her eyes. She couldn't even look at him. "Dean, I'm so sorry. I had every intention of telling you. I wanted to make this easier on the both of us."

"You don't have to say a word. Your actions spoke louder than your words yesterday," he bit back, which made her look up at him in anger.

"What the hell is your problem, Dean?! I was gonna tell you! Besides, I knew you and I weren't gonna work out because you're leaving, anyway!" she snapped.

"Yeah, but I guess that explains a lot about you, Olivia Benson. So, you and Elliot, huh? Tell me something; what is it about him that gets you so riled up? Is it the way he moves, the way he talks, or how about the way he can bring it in the bedroom?!" he laughed bitterly.

Tears started forming in her brown eyes. Without warning, she raised her hand up and slapped him hard across his face. He reeled back in disbelief because he couldn't believe she had the balls to hit him. He rubbed his face with his hand and glared at her.

"Thank you, Olivia, for making this easier for us," he scolded.

"You know what?! I can't believe you! I thought I would be able to have a civil conversation with you and tell you my decision, but it's obvious you're being an asshole about this. I'm so glad you're leaving, anyway, because I could barely stand being in the same room with you. Goodbye, Dean, and I hope you have a great life!" she snapped before she turned on her heel and stormed away from him.

He just stood there, looking angry and confused. He didn't know what came over him, but he was just upset that Olivia chose to be with Elliot and not him. Truth be told, Dean wasn't surprised. Elliot proved to be more of a man than he'll even be. And that alone hurts so much. And Olivia was right about one thing: they weren't gonna work out. Long distance relationships never last, especially with their line of profession and the fact that he had been in one before and it ended really badly.

Sighing deeply, he turned on his heel and began walking away. He stopped to look at the place she worked one last time before he walked away....forever.

He just hoped and prayed that Elliot and Olivia will work out right.

It just hurts for him to wish them well in their newfound relationship because a part of him will always love Olivia.

And that just hurts so much.

X

**Benson residence**

**Manhattan, New York**

**October 30, 2009**

Elliot stepped inside the apartment; using the key she had given him for emergencies and searched for Olivia. He wanted to talk to her because he knew she wasn't in a good mood today. He knew she told Dean about her decision and as much as it pains him to hear Porter's name again, he was relieved when she simply told him that it was over. She and Dean were never meant to be. She chose the blue eyed hunk and that's important enough to finally let this thing go.

And that was fine with him. He didn't have to deal with Dean Porter ever again.

"Livvie?" he called out in the darkened living room.

"El, is that you?" she answered softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"It's me. Where are you?" he asked, still looking around.

"In the bedroom. Please come hold me," she pleaded.

He didn't have to hear that twice. He went into her bedroom, only to find that she wasn't there. He began searching around again, looking for her and wondering where she was. He was beginning to get worried.

"Livvie, baby, where are you? What are you doing?" he asked as he kept looking around the bedroom.

"I'm around here somewhere. Listen, do me a favor, go over to the stereo and push play for me, then I want you to sit down on the bed," she instructed him.

He began to smile at her antics. "What are you up to, you little vixen?"

"I'm just have to show you something. Now do as I say, okay?" she purred.

He went over to the stereo and pushed 'play' as she told him, then he sat down on the bed. A slow, sexy song began to play and he braced himself when the bathroom door was finally open several minutes later.

Elliot's brilliant blue eyes were open in shock and awe at the sight of Olivia Benson. She appeared at the doorway wearing high heeled clear sandals, a pair of lacy black boy shorts and matching bra and she was wearing a black fedora that covered her face, but she was still able to see him. She had a wicked grin on her face as she began moving her hips slowly and seductively.

"I see you're up to no good, Ms. Benson," Elliot teased, getting a little bit excited. The bulging in his pants was a dead giveaway and he could barely contain himself.

"Who, me?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah, you. Get over here," he demanded gently, but also firmly. He just wanted her that badly.

"Not yet. Since you've been such a naughty boy, mama's gonna have to punish you," she winked at him.

If anything, he couldn't remember getting an erection so fast and so hard at just the sight of her. She was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful and it showed. It was no secret that he found Olivia extremely attractive. He noticed from the moment they first met eleven years ago. He remembered not wanting a new partner after his last one retired and moved overseas. But when he saw her, his attitude changed big time. He never wanted anyone like he wanted her, however, the wedding band on his finger got in his way.

Not anymore.

Olivia kept smiling at him as she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. After teasing him by attempting to take it off, she finally did and threw the garment at him. He caught it with his hands and held it against his face. He could smell the sweet fragrance of strawberries and cinnamon as he held the garment against his face.

"Keep that up and you won't be able to get the goodies, if you know what I mean," Olivia said, breaking him out of his trance. He couldn't take it anymore, so he sprung up, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on the bed with him, making her squeal with delight.

"Elliot!" she giggled when he stared placing kisses all over her olive toned face. It wasn't long before their mouths fused together ruthlessly.

She felt her eyes flutter when she felt his hands engulf her breasts, his thumbs tweaking her nipples lightly. She threw her head back and moaned, giving him full access to her neck. She shivered when she felt his tongue licking her skin, like she was his favorite dessert. Olivia wondered why Kathy would ever leave a handsome, sexy looking man like Elliot.

_Oh, well. Her loss is my gain, _she thought with a triumphant grin on her face.

Elliot moved further down her body; stopping to lick and tease her belly button. He hooked fingers inside the waistband of her boy shorts and began easing them down her legs. He licked his lips when he saw her throbbing pussy right before his very blue eyes. Before he pulled her short off completely, he inserted a finger deep inside her swollen opening.

Gasping in pleasure, Olivia was milking his fingers with every fiber of her being. She thrashed her head from side to side and broke out into a huge sweat. Spasms after spasms erupted into her body and he wasn't even inside of her yet. The man knew what he was doing.

Elliot finally got rid of her boy short and now placed her limp legs over his broad shoulders. More moans escaped from her lips when he started lapping her center. With two of his fingers, he teased her swollen clit as he kept lapping at her. She clutched the black satin sheets so hard, her knuckles turned white. But, she didn't care. All she cares about his this gorgeous man making her come.

And that's exactly what she did.

She came. Hard.

As she was catching her breath, Elliot quickly got naked. He couldn't wait any longer to have her. However, Olivia had a mischievous grin on her face, letting him know that it's her turn now. As soon as he climbed back into bed, she took advantage. She pushed him down on his back and removed his boxers.

Marveled at the sight of him, she licked her lips. She worked her way down over his body; kissing his chest and allowing her tongue to enter his belly button. When she finally came in contact with his member, she could clearly see the pre cum dripping out. Massaging his balls gently with her fingers, she lowered her lips slowly over his shaft until she completely engulfed him.

This time, Elliot moaned when he saw her head bobbing up and down slowly. He ran his fingers through her long auburn brown hair and encouraged her to go faster; for which she did. Olivia could feel him building up deep inside her mouth and that alone turned her on even more. She normally wouldn't do such a thing as giving a man oral pleasure. In fact, sex has come and go in her life due to her demanding career. Hell, it was hard for her to get a date. But, Elliot came along and completely changed everything. Sure the last few days proved to be confusing, but she finally found a place for herself. For the first time in her life, she felt safe, she felt loved and she felt happy.

Elliot loves her. Elliot makes her feel safe. Elliot makes her happy.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he screamed when he finally climaxed. She swallowed every single drop of his cum and released him. She wiped her mouth with her hand and smiled at him.

"Woman, you're amazing," he breathed heavily.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," she told him, smirking.

He smirked back as he reached over to the drawer, opened it and pulled out a condom. However, and to his shock, she took it away from him and threw it on the floor.

"I trust you, El. I'm on the pill," she assured him.

He wrapped his arms around her and laid her down on the bed again, causing her to squeal with delight. No more words were needed to be said when they joined together in perfect harmony.

Olivia closed her eyes and saw the moon and the stars bursting through her eyelids. As Elliot moved inside of her, she began to reflect on how she finally got to where she wanted to be. Even though she was going through some pretty tough times because two men were in love with her, in the end, however, her love and her never ending bond with Elliot finally brought her out of the darkness and into the light.

Two hearts vied for hers. In the end, only one ended up the winner. And it was the one that she too had always wanted.

Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson were only just beginning. And she was looking forward to spending the rest of her life with him.

Forever.

**The End!**

**Thank you so much for your love and support and I'll see you again on the flip side!**

**Please review!**


End file.
